hanakokunfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanako
Hanako (花子), real name Yugi Amane (柚木普) is a ghost haunting Kamome Academy's old building's third-floor female toilet, third stall. Hanako governs over the Seven Mysteries as the School Mystery Number 7. He is the older twin brother of Yugi Tsukasa. As Amane, he previously attended the Kamome Academy as a student. Appearance Hanako is a short boy with choppy black hair and big amber eyes. He wears a black gakuran with gold buttons, a white long-sleeved western shirt underneath, black shoes and red socks. The bottom of the gakuran shirt has red hems. He also wears a black hat with a gold emblem and red strings along the front seam to match his uniform. The underside of the hat is white. Hanako is often seen with and commands 2 white hakujoudai, with pink and blue circle markings respectively. Occasionally, he is seen wearing a matching long flowing black cape with gold and red collar and clasps, and a red underside. On his left cheek is a white seal with 封 (seal) written. As a human, Hanako was seen wearing the old Kamome Gakuen school uniform - a white short-sleeved shirt with black pants. He was often seen covered in bruises and bandages. There was a cotton gauze on his left cheek, similar to where his seal would be. Personality Being the 7th school mystery and boss, Hanako maintains the balance in the relationship between humans and supernaturals of the school, and is often seen helping others around. Hanako is cheerful and childish, he likes to have fun. Rather mischievous, he enjoys teasing others. Although he is playfully perverted, he gets flustered easily. He appears to be somewhat sadistic as he happily threatened to turn Yako into fox udon but he is also kind as he constantly helps Nene and sincerely apologized when he hurt her feelings. According to Sakura, he is capricious and moody. Despite his childish persona, Yako and Tsuchigomori follow his orders. His personality has stayed the same as when he was human but he was very passionate about astrology and even dreamed of being an astronaut which he no longer talks about. When he's upset, which is usually due to being reminded of Tsukasa's death, he tends to find isolated locations such as the rooftop. In the presence of others, he is often shown smiling to mask negative emotions and can be described as a Stepford Smiler. Though he is always smiling at inappropriate times and seemed like he doesn't care about what is happening around him, his actions prove otherwise. He rarely talks about himself and it is hinted that this is because he fears revealing his past. Hanako has expressed a great deal of affection and concern for other individuals, especially his human companions, despite denying so. This is shown when he cheers Nene up with a kiss and when he chased around the school to find the Mokke's hidden trinkets, which included Kou's earring. He also opens up considerably with their company, confessing that his favorite dessert is donuts, which surprised even Tsuchigomori. Past WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS Only bits and pieces of his past has been revealed thus far. Amane attended middle school at Kamome and had Tsuchigomori as his homeroom teacher. According to Tsuchigomori, Amane didn't have any friends and always came to school wounded ever since his first year at the school. Despite Tsuchigomori's questioning, Amane refused to reveal who the culprit was. Amane gave Tsuchigomori his "treasure", a rock that he believed was from space and stated that he decided to not go anywhere. Amane's future was written in the books, he was to become a science teacher at Kamome Academy as an adult, but that changed and he ended up with the future of killing his own twin brother Tsukasa with a knife. Hanako himself died due to unknown causes not long after, tragically becoming a ghost and the only known person to change their future. Story Hanako-san of the Toilet The Faeries The Boy Exorcist The Misaki Stairs Arc The Confession Tree The Young Exorcist Arc The 4pm Bookstacks Arc The Donuts The Little Mermaid Arc Mitsuba Arc The Tea Party Arc The Three Clock Keepers Arc Searching Arc Reach Out Your Hand The Hell of Mirrors Arc Delivery The Summer Light Arc Mokke of the Dead Esoragoto Arc Relationships Yashiro Nene' ' First meeting Hanako met Nene when she summoned him for a wish after hearing the rumours of the 7th school mystery. She is initially shocked when she sees that Hanako is actually male. Their fates became bound together when Hanako ingests the other mermaid scale in order to weaken the curse turning Nene into a fish after she wishes to be human again. Hanako then made Nene into his assistant since he granted her wish and made her clean the toilets after school. Nene complains about doing it but tolerates it as she is grateful for the times Hanako saved her from danger. Hanako reveals that he looks forward to it every day as it made him feel nostalgic and like he had a friend. Nene then calls him Hanako-kun instead of Hanako-san for the first time, signalling their friendship. Hanako is occasionally flirtatious and teases her often. After kissing her on the cheek to cast a spell that temporarily wards supernaturals away and asking her to go out with him in order to lure out the confession tree, Nene becomes upset as she felt like her feelings were being played around with. Hanako then apologizes to her while taking his hat off and she thought that he looked like any other normal boy. Realizing how little she knew about him, she begins to seek to know more. From then on, Hanako and Nene spend much of their time at school together solving problems caused by supernaturals. Nene tries to find out more about him while Hanako does his best to protect her. Despite not being human anymore, Nene has called Hanako her friend many times, which surprised others who are not fond of supernaturals. After she learned about Amane from the memories recalled after destroying Tsuchigomori's yorishiro, Nene realizes for the first time that he really ''is ''dead which caused her to be awkward around him for some time. After giving him donuts, Nene decides to tell Hanako that he was "more trouble than it's worth" but that she will stick around him anyway because she liked Hanako as a friend. In the next chapter, Hanako thanked Nene, telling her that it was the first time a girl told him that she liked him, and opening up to her a bit more about his past, ending any awkwardness between them. Maybe due to fear of her finding out more or not being ready to tell her, he says that he will tell her more in the future and they made a pinky promise for her to stay as his assistant until that time comes. Nene deeply trusts Hanako as she believes that he will help her and immediately calls his name during dangerous situations for help. Hanako, on the other hand, tries his best to let her live a happily life knowing that her lifespan is very short. It is implied that they may have romantic feelings. Nene has blushed several times such as when they held hands and she kissed him on the cheek after seeing that Hanako felt down. Hanako was upset when Nene and Kou were going to a festival outside of school since he couldn't leave school grounds and when he became Nene's classmate due to a school mystery, Hanako shyly asked her to go watch a movie with him. He also revealed that Nene was his type. Amane meeting Nene Nene later first met Hanako's past self, Amane, in volume 5 while going through the doors that goes to different dimensions and time.She was surprised, but immediately showed concern to Amane who is bruised and injured, dashing towards him and asking if he is hurt, asked if he was crying. Although Nene first met Amane while time traveling to 1969, it is shown that Amane first met Nene in 1964, where she time travelled to during the festival she was attending with Hanako and Kou. Previously, Hanako showed to be a little jealous towards Kou, but failed to genuinely compliment Nene in her yukata. There, Nene met a younger Amane in the festival alone. Nene showed her concern about Amane's fate to the young Amane, telling him that she is always rooting for him and kissed his forehead, causing him to become flustered. In the end of the chapter, it was revealed that instead of wanting to be an astronaut, he wrote that he wishes to "meet Nene-oneesan again in the future". Aidairo later posted an image on twitter where they described the theme of volume 8 to be 'first love thief', implying that Nene was Hanako's first love. Minamoto Kou TBA Minamoto Teru As Hanako is one of (and even the boss of) the 7 mysteries, Teru intends to exorcise him. However, he decided to leave the case to Kou. In Chapter 10, due to Kou hesitating to exorcise Hanako, he immediately took the case to himself and tried to exorcise him. Like other supernatural, Teru sees Hanako with hatred, even go as far as to describe him as "self-serving and violent". After Kou's persuasion, however, he stopped attempting to exorcise him, leaving his case entirely to his brother. Hanako is clearly afraid of him from that memory, which is shown when he avoids older Kou in volume 6 due to him having similar looks to Teru. Tsuchigomori Tsuchigomori is one of the supernaturals who had a past history with Hanako-kun. Tsuchigomori has been teaching in Kamome Gakuen since a very long time, living as a supernatural in the school. He was his teacher. TBA Yako Aoi Akane Yugi Tsukasa Tsukasa is Hanako's younger twin brother and the person he killed. While Hanako feels considerable guilt over killing him, Tsukasa doesn't seem to bear any ill will towards his brother for it, though he doesn't hesitate to use it as leverage to manipulate the latter. He's always eager to meet up with Hanako, greeting him with huge smiles and hugs. He tells Hanako he loves him and asks to play together just like they used to. They have both been shown to react negatively to others interrupting their reunions. The twins seem to have been close since they were young and often did activities together, such as watching TV and going to festivals. They are shown to be holding hands in a commemorative photo taken upon entering junior high. As supernaturals, Hanako and Tsukasa have opposing beliefs - Hanako maintains the correct relationships between humans and supernaturals, while Tsukasa thinks they should just be however they want. In a conversation with Nene, Tsukasa describes themselves as being polar opposites and compares their current relationship to that of rivals or arch-nemeses. Mokke After "the Faeries" incident, Mokkes can be found following Hanako around, doing random tasks in the background. As Mokkes are petty thieves, Hanako has to return the missing items they've stolen from students, which includes Kou's earring. According to Hanako's biggest concern, Mokkes keep beating him in the game of cards. Abilities Command of Hakujoudai Hanako typically commands the hakujoudai verbally by name, sometimes followed by instructions via words and/or gestures. Known uses of the hakujoudai include: * Remotely monitoring Nene and following her around (Chapter 2). * Scattering the Mokke's monster form (Chapter 2). * Creating his cape, which appears to enhance Hanako's fighting ability and protect against the spirits staff's lightning (Chapter 3). It may have also allowed him to defeat the kodama in its Confession Tree form with one slash of his knife (Chapter 8). However, he cannot use hakujoudai's powers in a territory commanded by another school mystery without their permission (as seen at the Misaki Stairs), though this can be overcome by destroying their yorishiro. Despite this, Hanako was shown using his hakujoudai's powers in the 4PM Bookstacks even prior to the destruction of Tsuchigomori's yorishiro, suggesting that he likely has Tsuchigomori's permission to do so. On the other hand, he was originally able to use the hakujoudai in Shijima's false world until she disallowed it by drawing. The hakujoudai can also be prevented from coming to his aid by barriers, such as the lightning cage created by Teru. Hanako is physically strong even without the hakujoudai's aid, as seen at the Misaki stairs, where he was able to temporarily destroy the scissors with a kick and fend its blades off with his knife. Number 7's Powers Little has been shown about Hanako's specific powers as No.7, besides being the leader of the Seven Mysteries. However, he is clearly a powerful fighter, to the extent where the mermaid expresses surprise that he is able to drive her back despite having only existed for several decades as a supernatural. Hanako is able to suppress the mermaid curse on Nene to a very minimal extent, without either of them turning into a half-fish or displaying fish-like characteristics most of the time. He is also able to place seals on items such as Kou's spirit staff, preventing him from using its full power. Kou has not been able to remove the seal, though Shijima was able to remove it in the false world. Hanako placed a spell of protection on Yashiro by kissing her cheek, which later became visible with the number "seven" (七) after fending off the kodama's attack, suggesting that it may be connected to his power as No.7. During the Faerie incident, Hanako explains that most supernaturals cannot defy from their rumours, or they will eventually disappear from this shore. However, he seems to be exempt from this despite his differences from the Hanako-san legend, and it is unclear if this is related to his power as a school mystery. As one of the Seven Mysteries, Hanako has a duty to oversee all the supernaturals who exist in the school, and maintain correct relations between humans and supernaturals. Thus, Hanako technically has to eliminate dangerous supernaturals, but he can circumvent this by having Yashiro change the supernaturals' rumours so that they will not kill. Hanako carries a kitchen knife as a weapon, which he is able to draw or dismiss at will, regardless of whether he can use the hakujoudai. Though Hanako usually wields the knife in his right hand, he has occasionally used it with his left hand as well. TBA Trivia * His favorite snack is donuts. * Hanako plays the card game Hanafuda with the Mokkes. * His biggest concern is that he can't beat the Mokkes at hanafuda. * Hanako likes cats, dogs, and rabbits. He thinks the Mokkes look like rabbits. * Hanako is really into the shape of people’s fingers. * His ideal figure is to be a giant monster attacking the city. * He is 150cm tall. * The first kanji of Hanako's name (花子) means "flower", and red flowers (possibly red camellias) are often associated with Hanako in the series. Hanako/Image Gallery > Go to Hanako/Image Gallery Category:Seven Mysteries Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Male